A New Beginning
by Amy Wood
Summary: A Ricky/Amy Story. Amy and Ben breakup and then Amy and Ricky are together and focus on parenting, and raisng John.
1. Chapter 1

**A new beginning**

**A Ricky/Amy Story**

**Chapter:1**

**Fist chapter hope you like it!!!!! It's my idea of what will happen in season 2.**

Amy woke up at 6:30 a.m to get a shower before her 3 month old son John woke up for the day. She got a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat a minute before John woke up. Just as she was finishing her last bite of cereal, she herd John's cry.

"Mommy's coming John!" Amy called

Amy reached John's crib within a second.

"Good morning baby!" Amy told her precious little baby boy. John smiled at her and giggled.

Amy reached in and got John out of his crib. Next, she went to change his diaper and get him dressed.

It was a big day for both of them. Amy was breaking up with her boyfriend of over a year-Ben. She wanted to be with her baby's father Ricky, for a while now. They have discussed this for a while now, and he knew what Amy was doing today.

Ben was just being too clingy. Amy never liked that, and Ricky was never like that. He understood Amy in a way that Ben couldn't. Probably because Ricky was the father of their baby.

"What would you like to eat this morning, John?" Amy asked John

"How about some milk, and sweet potatoes?"

Amy opened the jar, and got the bottle ready. She started to feed John and her cell phone rang. It was Ricky. _Good _she thought to herself.

"Hello?" Amy breathedinto the phone

"Hey Amy it's Ricky."

"Hey Ricky, what's up?"

"Can I still watch John today?"

"Yes. Ben is coming at noon so we can talk over lunch."

"You still gonna go through with it?"

"Yep, it will make me feel so much better. Then we can finally be together"

"That's my favorite part. I love you Amy."

"I love you so much Ricky, you have no idea how happy I'm going to be after I breakup with Ben."

"I know I'm gonna be thrilled."

Amy laughed

"Okay, well I'll be here at 11:30 then. 'kay?"

"Okay"

"I love you Amy."

She laughed

"I love you too Ricky."

They hung up.

Amy finished feeding John, and put him down for a nap. She finished her hair,-now a lighter brown with blonde highlights, and brushed her teeth. Then, she decided to do some cleaning in John's room and hers.

By the time she was done it was 11:20, and Ricky would be coming. John was still asleep, so she decided to let him sleep and just carry him to Ricky's car when he got there.

Ten minutes later Ricky pulled up. Amy opened up the door.

He bent down and kissed Amy.

"Hey Ames."

"Hey Ricky."

" What time is Mr. Clingy coming over?"

Laughing

"12:00"

"Perfect."

"You know Ricky, you can stay for a little bit."

"Alright, I think I might. Now, where's my little John?"

"He's asleep right now."

"Awww. What time did he go to sleep?"

"Um, around 7:00"

"Wow, he's really sleeping today."

"Yah, he didn't go to sleep until 11:30"

Ricky looks at his phone for the time

"11:52, we better get going."

"Okay, I just plan to eat a salad and get to the point. Are you still gonna pick me up so we can go to park afterward?"

"Yah, call me when you get outside, then we will be over in 3 minutes.

"Okay, Ricky I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

He reaches down and kissed Amy

Amy gets John and his bag, and takes him out to Ricky's car.

Ricky and John pull out just before Ben's driver pulls up………

**Well thats my first story, if you want to read the second chapter review and give suggestions! (Be nice it's my first story/chapter! lol)**

**~M~**


	2. Chapter 2

A new beginning

Chapter: 2

**Thank you guys for the great reviews!!!!! If I get more good reviews for this one too, I'll post the third chapter!!! :D Thanks again!! **

**~M~**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amy hoped Ben didn't see Ricky on his way out. That was all she needed today, a lecture from Ben. But, she had to put a smile on her face today with Ben, before she broke up with him. She really didn't expect him to be happy when she did this. There will probably be a lot of questions on his part, but she did know this is what she wants. He was now walking up the sidewalk. She put on a fake smile for him.

"Hey Amy"

"Hi Ben"

"Are you ready to go, love?"

(getting mad)

"Yes, Ben I'm ready"

(hold out his hand for hers)

"Okay, then lets go."

They walk to the limo, and he holds the door for her. She gets in and they drive to "The Dairy Shack." (Amy just wanted a quick fast food kind of lunch.) Ben opens Amy's door and they got out.

"Are you ready" Ben asks her

"Yes, Ben."

They walk into "The Dairy Shack" and get seated. Amy orders a salad (as she told Ricky she would) and Ben orders a nice juicy hamburger. They start eating

"So, Amy what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well Ben it's actually about us."

"Oh"

"Yah, Ben I know we've been through a lot lately, and I really do care about you just not like the way I care about…

"WHAT!!!! LIKE WHO, RICKY??????

"Yes, Ben, Ricky. I really do love him, and he IS John's father."

"Well, I really don't see why that would matter."

"Ben, we've been having disagreements for a while now about Ricky, and I really don't have time to put up with your jealousy."

"I'm only being jealous because I love you, and I really don't want Ricky around, and…

"BEN! STOP IT!!! I love Ricky, and he needs to be apart of John's life. I'm sorry but I have to leave. Goodbye Ben, I hope you have a wonderful life."

Amy stormed out and called Ricky.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ricky can you come now?"

"Sure, how'd it go?"

"Wonderful, just wonderful."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be when you get here."

"Okay, were in the car, I'll be there in three minutes."

"Thank you Ricky, so much, I love you."

"I love you too Amy."

Ricky got John and himself in the car and raced over to get his precious Amy. He was there within his promised three minutes.

Ricky pulled up to the curb where Amy was waiting. She hopped in the car, and they drove towards the park.

"Okay your safe now" Ricky told her.

Amy sighed, and said "Thank you Ricky for being such a wonderful person."

"Your welcome, babe. Are you okay?"

"Yah, I guess I really didn't think he would start yelling at me about this. I was actually expecting a meltdown."

Ricky laughed

"It's okay, you're here with me. You will always have me no matter what. Whether you need a friend, a boyfriend, or just someone to talk to. You will always have me."

Amy started to cry at Ricky's words.

"Oh Ricky, thank you so much for saying that. I really needed that."

"I'm just saying the truth."

"I know, that's why I love you. Your always honest with me."

"Thanks, Ames."

"So, what's next. For us I mean?"

Ricky thought for a minute

"I think right now we should be together. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend, though."

Amy was puzzled

"Well, if that's what you want I guess that's what we'll do.

Ricky started to laugh

"No Amy, what I mean is we should be more than that. Were past that awkward boyfriend girlfriend stage. We've gone through more than any other high school couple ever has, and I already know that I love you and John more than anything in the world."

Amy was practically bawling now. Happy tears.

"Ricky you are my rock, you are my everything. You and our son mean the world to me. You and John are the reason I get up in the morning. The reason to live."

Now Amy had Ricky bawling "happy tears".

They kissed and Amy felt the passion she never felt with Ben.

Ricky felt the passion he never felt with Adrian or Grace, or any other girl he was ever with. Amy and Ricky's relationship was more than any other fifteen and sixteen year old relationship.

Ricky had one hand in Amy's and the other one on the steering wheel as they headed toward the park. Both Amy and Ricky knew that they were each others "The One."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay well that was chapter 2!! hope you guys enjoy!!**

**i had more trouble comming up with this one than i did with chapter 1.**

**review review review!!!!!**

**i will post chapter three tomorrow if i get more good reviews like the first set of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thanks!!!!!!!**

**~M~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3**

**A New Beginning **

**Thank you guys for such wonderful reviews yet again. It just gives me more encouragement to write more!!! Hope you like chapter 3!! Enjoy! :D**

**~M~**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amy and Ricky finally got to the park. They got John's stroller and started walking. John had finally woken up, so they sat on a bench so he could have his bottle.

"Aren't you a hungry little baby today!" Amy said to her son. John just giggled.

Ricky just stared at his perfect little family. Amy caught his smiling, and said to him "Ricky, what are you so happy about?"

"You and John. My perfect little family."

"I love you Ricky."

"I love you too Ames."

"Ready to go walk some more?"

"Yep, John's all finished."

"So, Ricky."

"Yah, Amy?"

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we like, you know, get married or engaged?"

"If you want to Amy, I really didn't think you felt that way."

"I do."

"Me too."

"Okay then."

"When do you want to go shopping for a ring?"

"It doesn't matter to me. What time is it?"

"1:30"

"Ricky, could we go now and look."

He smiles so big

"Yah. Yah lets go now, it looks like Johns gonna fall asleep anyway."

They walked back to the car, and got in. nobody ever knew this, but Ricky had A LOT of money. He just never showed it. He did have a nice car, but most thought it was his foster parents.

They drove to the jewelers, parked, and got a sleeping John out.

"Are you ready to pick out a ring, Amy?"

"Yes, I'm so excited!!"

They walked in and the sales person greeted them.

"Hello, how may I help you today? Said the sales person.

"I'm looking for a ring for my beautiful girlfriend." Said Ricky

"Okay, now what do you have in mind?"

"Something as beautiful as her."

Ricky and Amy smiled at each other and kissed.

"I can do that, said the sales man. Now, what is your price range?"

"Um, 5,000?" said Ricky

"Ricky, really, that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is, for you, my other half."

"Thank you Ricky."

"Okay, let me show you some rings that I think you both will like."

The first ring Ricky saw was the first one Amy saw too. They both fell in love with it. It was beautiful; it had three stones, one big one in the middle and two littler ones on the side. It sparkled so brightly in the light.

"I like that one Ricky." said Amy

"Me too. Its beautiful just like you."

"Is this the one you want?" said the sales man

"Yes, we'll take it."

"Okay come up and check out."

They paid for the ring, and ordered to have it sized.

They left and went to Amy's house.

"Ricky, when are we gonna get married?"

"When do you want to?"

"Well, my birthday is in 2 weeks, and I'll be sixteen."

"And mine is in a week, and I'll be seventeen, so…

"How about in a two years and a two weeks? I'll be eighteen, and you'll be nineteen."

"Sounds good to me."

"Where are we going to live?"

"Should we try moving in together first?"

"Yah, that would be good. How about my house? I mean, your already there all the time."

"I like that idea."

"I do too."

"Should we talk to your mom about it?"

"Yes, I don't know what she will say, but its worth a shot."

"Maybe we should wait a while."

"Maybe."

They were back at Amy's now. Ricky had to go to work. He got in the shower and left. Amy usually takes John to see him on his break, but she really didn't feel like seeing Ben. She decided to take a nap, with John.

Amy woke up at 8:30, and realized John was gone. She panicked and ran downstairs. Her mom was rocking him on the chair. She let out a sigh. Her mom noticed she was standing there. Amy realized it was now or never to tell her about what happened today with Ben, and Ricky.

"Um, mom?"

"Yah, Amy?" Anne said

"I broke up with Ben today?"

"Oh my gosh! Why?

"It wasn't working anymore, u know having John and everything."

"Oh I see."

"But, I'm with Ricky now."

"I kind of figured that would happen sooner or later."

"And, were kind of…um, engaged?"

"Wow" was all Anne could say. She was shocked she was scared she was confused.

"Amy, are you sure that's the right thing? You've already been married this past year, and now you engaged?!"

"Yah, but mom please don't freak out. Were not getting married yet. Not until were at _least _eighteen."

"Oh good! My _eighteen _year old daughter getting married. Much better!"

"Mom, are you seriously mad about this? Aren't you happy that I will be married to the father of my child? John will be able to have both of his parents around all of the time. He won't have to go to Ricky's house to visit, and then back to mine to live. And! He won't have some strange guy walking around his house trying to be his step father!"

"Amy is this really about John and some strange guy, or is this about you not liking David?"


	4. Chapter 4 part1

Chapter:4

Enjoy!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amy was shocked at what her mother had said. She never meant it to be about David, but now that she thought about it her mom was right. John would feel the same way about Ben as she felt about David. She was glad that she got red of Ben, but why was her mom so mad? She didn't want Amy to end up like her did she? Divorced and have two kids? **

"**It's about both."**

"**Why don't you like David? He's a great guy, and likes you, Ashley, and John. He even thinks Ricky is a good guy."**

"**BECAUSE HES WALKING AROUND HERE TRYING TO TAKE THE PLACE OF DAD!! THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE DAVID, MOM!"**

"**Oh Amy! He isn't trying to take the place of dad. He's just trying to like you guys. That's all."**

"**But still. I'm sorry mom, but I really don't have time to focus on David right now. I have a son and a fiancé I have to take care of."**

"**Amy, is that really what you want? To marry the guy that got you pregnant at fifteen? And ignored you for so long?"**

"**Mom, Ricky is different now. He's changed. He cares about me and John now. Not Adrian me, mom."**

"**Do you really love him?"**

"**With all of my hear and soul."**

"**Okay, he can move in."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yah, Amy I have some big news to tell you and I don't want you to freak out. It has something, well a big something to do with David."**

"**You're getting married?"**

"**Not right away."**

"**Well what is it then?"**

"**Amy, I'm…pregnant. With David's baby."**

**Just as Anne said this George and Ashley walked in. **

"**Anne, how could you?" said George. He started to cry. **

* * *

okay that was chapter 4 part.1

there will be another part later


	5. Final

Okay, I really don't like where the story is going and I have decided to not put up any more chapters for this story. I may continue it at a later time. I have been completely stuck on ideas to go on with the story line, so if you would like to donate any ideas for how this story should continue, please send me a comment or private message. Thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging comments!! I have greatly appreciated them. So, now if you have any ideas, PLEASE private message me or send a comment!! :)

**3 Mackenzie :)**


End file.
